Con Vida
by lamagadelsaber321
Summary: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, hicieron algo que no estaba permitido por alguien a quien debian odiar


…_**CON VIDA…**_

_**Tom Ryddle **_

**Regreso, el trato prohibido **

_Hermione ron y Harry paseaban por Hogsmeade; la guerra contra Voldemort había concluido con el final que todos esperaban, menos Harry odiaba y sentía mucha lástima por Voldemort, hubiera querido otra oportunidad para quien fuere el mago mas maligno de todos los tiempos, pero poderoso... junto a Hermione no dejaban de pensar en que hubiera sido de él si hubiera seguido el camino que Dumbledore muy amablemente haba querido para el cuándo le llevo a Hogwarts._

_A ron el tema no le asía gracia, no podía creer que después de todo lo que vivieron por causa de Voldemort Harry y su ahora novia sintieran lastima por el … tenían veinte años los tres y desde que concluyo la guerra iban continuamente a ver Hogwarts, lo habían reconstruido y ampliado un poco, también renovado aunque nadie se explica de donde salía el dinero para ello, puesto que Hogwarts no recibe gran apoyo económico, Hermione sospechaba que Harry y George Weasley tenía algo que ver, pero siempre que lo mencionaba estos la ignoraban._

_Reunidos en los verdes campos a las afuera de Hogsmeade, en una mesa y con unas bebidas que una habitante de nombre Frida de la casa más cercana les proveyó, pasaron la mañana… pero el tema seguía siendo el mismo…Ryddle_

_- podemos dejar de hablar del que por poco nos mata- dijo Ronald amargamente, ya estaba aburrido al oír a Harry y Hermione_

_- ron…- contestaba Hermione tomando un sorbo de su bebida, al bajar el vaso lo veía algo molesta- ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_- el problema Hermione y tu también Harry-el aludido lo miro con sorpresa- es que a ustedes dos parece habérseles olvidado quien es, me corrijo, quien __**FUE**__ Voldemort _

_- no lo olvidamos- interrumpió Harry, pero su mirada estaba fija en su vaso- no hablamos de Voldemort ron, hablamos de Ryddle_

_-¿y cuál es la diferencia?...al final son el mismo ser _

_- si- dijo indignada Hermione- y no_

_-¿si y no?_

_- si ron, Ryddle al igual que tu y yo y Harry, tubo malos por no decir que pésimos momentos por ello hizo lo que hizo_

_-¿y?_

_- ron lo que Hermione quiere decir es que Ryddle perdió a sus padres… creció en un orfanato criado por muggle que no entendían que era especial y le temían, eso hizo que odiara a los muggle y se vengara de aquellos que lo hirieron, pero piensa ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si en vez de temerle lo hubieran aceptado?_

_- no entiendo porque hablamos de la infancia de un psicópata- ron se cruzaba de brazos más molesto que antes_

_- ron es simple- Harry hablan con un hilo de voz, apenas audible- porque Ryddle y yo somos en ese aspecto iguales- ron dejo de apretar los puños- cuando lo encontré en la cámara de slytherin, el mismo lo dijo, somos iguales- Harry ahora veía a ron fijamente_

_- pero no lo eran- la voz de ron temblaba- aunque creciste con tus tíos tú eras bueno el no_

_- si tienes razón, pero te has preguntado que hubiera sido de mi si mi tío Vernon hubiera cumplido su amenaza favorida, esa de dejarme en un orfanato si no me comportaba… el asunto está en que sí, yo crecí en circunstancias iguales pero fui diferente y Dumbledore me dijo porque_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntaba tímidamente ron, algo más pálido de lo normal, Harry no había mencionado a Dumbledore desde que supo la verdad tras Snape_

_- ya te lo había mencionado pero supongo que lo olvidaste, muchos borraron esos momentos que le recuerdan la guerra… es simple lo que nos diferencio era que yo decidí ser diferente, Ryddle se dejo llevar por la corriente… algo en algún momento planto en su mente que por ser un huérfano odiado debía entonces ser el malo, debía provocar un motivo para ese odio, yo por el contrario y es algo que le agradezco a mi tía Petunia, nunca quise la fama y mientras me asía cada vez más famoso menos la quería, por eso entre Malfoy pedante y engreído pero muy importante ese momento y tu Ronald, un chico normal con una familia para mi envidiable, me quede con tu amistad, porque tú me recordaba a ese que yo quería ser pero por culpa de Voldemort jamás seria- hubo un silencio prolongado por varios minutos_

_-saben que…- hablo Hermione terminando su bebida- dejemos ese tema hasta ahí, ron tiene razón, no tiene caso recordar el pasado- se levanto- hacer hipótesis sobre lo que pudo do ser y no fue…Ryddle – retrocedió unos pasos en dirección de un árbol de manzanas que hasta el momento les había dado algo de sombra – el murió y nosotros estamos aquí, Harry dejémoslo en paz aunque según nos cuentas no pueda tener descanso_

_- es que es eso Hermione lo que no me deja tranquilo, por mas psicópata que haya sido ni aun muerto tiene descanso, me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo… siendo niño nunca tuvo paz… Hermione, ron les puedo garantizar que aun todo loco demente en cualquier parte espera la muerte y la desea como una escapatoria a su triste y deprimente mundo… Ryddle le huía, le temía porque sabía que ni siquiera muerto podría descansar como muchos otros lo harían… se lo dije una vez, le dije que le tenía lastima… era cierto- Hermione se había recostado en el árbol, ron veía su vaso y Harry se colocaba de pie_

_- bueno- se levanto también el pelirrojo- creo que mejor nos vamos- Hermione sonrió tenuemente y dirigió su mirada asía Harry_

_- si vámonos, se acerco a él y coloco su mano en su hombro, Harry no los veía, tenía la mirada fija en un punto, ron y Hermione extrañados vieron en la misma dirección… a lo lejos en el bosque se veía una silueta algo fantasmagórica, les produjo escalofríos inmediatamente- Harry…- susurro su amiga_

_- vámonos- apenas si pudo hablar Ron, pero Harry parecía petrificado, él y su novia lo halaron disimuladamente sin despegar su vista de la silueta que no se movía, seguía inmóvil- Harry vámonos _

_Harry se movió al fin, pero en dirección opuesta a donde lo halaban sus amigos, el caminaba asía aquella siniestra figura; ron y Hermione sin muchas opciones lo siguieron, cada uno sostenía bajo sus túnicas sus varita muy fuertemente, Harry no pronuncio palabra alguna hasta detenerse un par de metros delante de aquella silueta que estaba ahora más clara que antes, estaba dentro del bosque pero la luz del día lo dejaba ver, cubierto por una capucha, Harry sentía que lo conocía_

_- hola- hablo Hermione al ver que ninguno y menos aquel extraño se movían, ron la vio entre molestó y asustado, ella lo ignoro- somos aurores, ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?_

_-__sientes…__- de debajo de la capucha se produjo una voz espeluznaste, capaz de doblegar a cualquiera, ron y Hermione hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no gritar ni desmayare, sentían que su vida se acababa, era una sensación peor que la de los dementores, Harry parecía hipnotizado – __lastima por alguien que te hubiera destruido si hubiera podido__- su voz producía un eco que los dejaba sin aliento y las ganas de salir corriendo se apoderaban de ellos_

_- si- contesto Harry, Hermione no entendía como era capaza de hablarle, hasta que se fijo en su amigo, parecía poseído por aquel ser, su vista era perdida y lejana, pero aun así ese que hablaba era él y ella comprendió cual era el tema inmediatamente, Tom Ryddle _

_- __si pudieras…__- el ser se movió tenuemente, dio la impresión de interesarse bastante en ron, que estaba pálido como el papel- __traerlo de vuelta para cambiar su destino ¿crees poder hacerlo?_

_- si- respondió nuevamente Harry, Hermione noto que Harry volvía en sí- haría lo que pudiera para cambiarlo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_- porque el pude haber sido yo… solo fue víctima de las circunstancias y se llevo la peor parte_

_- __el fue y será siempre un alguien sin emociones fuera del odio y ¿sabes por qué?_

_- porque nació bajo los efectos de una poción que según muchos no le permiten sentir- contesto Harry algo molesto, el ya era totalmente dueño de su emociones y su cuerpo, Hermione sonrió y ahora se fijaba en ese ser_

_- __eso es cierto…pero… _

_- pero, creo firmemente – interrumpió Harry- que si su entorno fuera diferente si tuviera los amigos que yo e inclusive hubiera la posibilidad de amor en su vida el…_

_- __jamás sentirá__- dijo aquel ser levantando la voz, provocando que los tres retrocedieran- __solo odio…_

_- tráelo y te demostrare que no es así- le reto Harry, Hermione quedo de piedra al comprender algo que había ignorado hasta ese momento a pesar de las señales, estaban hablando con la misma muerte, no supo cómo actuar solo observo_

_- __Tu Harry Potter, ¿te atreves a retarme? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?_

_- si- dijo firmemente- no es un reto, simplemente es que no soy idiota y sé que si esta aquí es por algo- escucharon algo que parecía una risa_

_- __es cierto__- se movió nuevamente en dirección a ron- __te he estado escuchando desde que concluyó la guerra, para ser alguien que casi muere le tienes demasiada compasión a quien quiso matarte… has llamado mi atención Harry Potter__- mientras hablaba Hermione vio que el cielo se oscureció, parecía acercarse una gran tormenta, comenzó a helar, el viento los asía temblar aunque no sabía si era el viento o quien tenían enfrente- __y hace bastante tiempo que no tomo una forma humana para hablar con un vivo_

_- y nuevamente repito- dijo secamente Harry- ¿a que debo el honor?_

_- __hace siglos que no me divierto, así que este sería un experimento muy interesante__- su voz iba cambiando- __traer de vuelta a Tom Ryddle para que haga pedazos este nuevo mundo_

_- eso no pasara_

_- __escucha y no interrumpas mas, lo traeré de vuelta si me lo pides, pero será bajo tu responsabilidad _

_-¿Qué insinúa?_

_- __este es mi trato, traeré de vuelta a Tom Ryddle… solo que tendrá tu edad, no recordara nada pero sus emociones y deseos más oscuros estarán con el… todo a cambio de una sola cosa_

_-¿Cuál? _

_- __esa respuesta bien la conoces Harry Potter__- se hizo una pausa incomoda, Hermione intentaba pensar pero ese sujeto la tenia totalmente bloqueada__- lo que pido a cambio seria- se detuvo frente a ron y acerco a él- no se puede devolver una vida sin quitar otra Potter-__susurro_

_- entonces toma la mía- agrego firmemente Harry, estaba muy decidió ya que confiaba en que podría cambiar el obscuro corazón de Ryddle _

_- NO- grito Hermione_

_- una vida- hablo ron, ni Harry ni Hermione entendían de dónde sacaba las palabras cuando se notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse- ¿quién de los tres seria?_

_- NO- dijo Harry- SOLO YO, DÉJALOS A ELLOS EN PAZ- el se alejo _

_- __escucha atentamente Harry Potter, el tiene razón__-señalo a ron con una esquelética mano, lo curioso es que estaba mucho más cerca de ron que de Harry y Hermione- __vida por vida_

_-ENTONCES SERE YO, YO FUI EL QUE LO LLAMO ¿NO ES ASI?- grito Harry_

_- BASTA__-volvió a levantar la voz aquel ser- __ESUCHA…__- ellos hicieron silencio- __te daré un plazo para que hagas lo que deseas hacer con la vida de Ryddle, si al cabo de cinco años a partir del momento en que Ryddle regrese no has conseguido que sea "bueno"__- dijo con desdén- __entonces Ryddle se levantara de nuevo como Voldemort y lo destruirá todo esta vez, te lo advierto, regresara con más poder que antes y yo personalmente me encargare de que así sea, además me llevare esa vida, la que me ofreces por el que fuere un monstruo_

_- bien, acepto el trato- Harry hablaba suponiendo que la vida de la cual ese ser hablaba no podía ser otra más que la suya, además estaba totalmente convencido de que lograría hacer de Ryddle un hombre de bien_

_- __¿seguro?_

_-si- afirmaron ron y Hermione a la vez, demostrando nuevamente su apoyo a su amigo, Harry les sonrió_

_- cinco años será tiempo suficiente para reformar una caótica vida- hablo Hermione _

_- si Harry lo cree nosotros también- concluyo ron algo tembloroso_

_- __es su decisión__- extendió la mano, una mano parecida a la de los dementores con un aspecto y olor peor que el de ellos, Harry la estrecho, ron y Hermione extendieron sus manos también- __ES UN TRATO__- les soltó las manos y se aparto mas asía el bosque- __les daré a Ryddle…nos veremos dentro de cinco años…_

_Sin decir más levito un poco y…ellos esperaban verlo desparecer pero no, en su lugar cayó pesadamente al suelo, parecía inconsciente… algo asuntados por lo que acababa de pasar y lo que acaban de hacer, corrieron asía ese ser, para su sorpresa sus manos eran humanas, Harry no perdió el tiempo y descubrió su rostro, frente a ellos estaba una joven de su edad… alguien a quien Harry reconoció al instante, era Tom Ryddle _


End file.
